We Are!
We are! является названием первого опенинга One Piece. Он был использован не только для самых ранних эпизодов, но и для вышедших позже специальных серий. Он также был слышен в начале первого фильма. Первоначально он был спет Хироси Китадани.Wikipedia:Hiroshi Kitadani Для 7-го опенинга, альтернативная версия была спета Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы. Ремикс был произведен для 10-го аниме опенинга Южно-корейской поп-группой Tohoshinki (Dong Bang Shin Ki),TVXQ которые также спели 17-й эндинг Asu wa Kuru Kara и 11-й опенинг Share the World!, для того, чтобы отметить десятую годовщину аниме One Piece. Самое последнее исполнение песни было в 516 эпизоде, непосредственно перед таймскипом. Благодаря своему широкому использованию до этого момента, это произведение считается главной темой первой половины One Piece. Использование в сериале *'Оригинальная Версия' Хироси Китадани — Используется в качестве опенинга эпизодов 1-47, а также промежуточной композиции в двух случаях: когда главные герои покидают Алабасту, и когда перемещаются по Бьющему Вверх Потоку. *'Версия с 7-Членами Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы' в исполнении главных героев — в качестве опенинга серий 279–283 *'2008 Ремикс' группы TVXQ. Используется в качестве опенинга для эпизодов 373-394 *'2011 Рок Ремикс' Хироси Китадани — Используется как конец эпизода 516. *'AAA версия' — кавер группы Attack All Around на версию Хироси Китадани. *'Кота Синдзато '- певец, исполнивший также 16 опенинг. Опенинг Версия Соломенной Шляпы Рассказчик представляет Роджера, описывая его "Богатство, Славу и Власть", затем цитирует слова, произнесённые Роджером перед казнью. Поднимаются паруса с Весёлыми Роджерами, и множества пиратов устремляются к горизонту. Рассказчик объявляет, что мир вступил в "Великую Эру Пиратов". Показан Луффи, бегущий вверх по холму и прыгающий с его вершины. Один за другим мелькают портреты членов экипажа: суровый взгляд Зоро, машущая рукой Нами, Усопп со скрещенными руками и Санджи с сигаретой. Луффи оттягивает свою руку и запускает её в сторону Гоинг Мерри, цепляясь за мачту и притягивая себя к кораблю. Луффи летит в сторону камеры, и появляется логотип сериала поверх старой карты. Гоинг Мерри плывёт по бушующим волнам в окружении огромных Морских Королей. Затем показана носовая часть корабля со всей командой на палубе и Луффи, свисающим с носовой фигуры вверх ногами. Луффи ухмыляется, смотря на Морских Королей. Затем, Мерри путешествует по волнам, подпрыгивая в воздух, в то время как на фоне показана карта. В следующих сценах показаны сражения главных героев: Зоро применяет Санторю против нескольких соперников, Санджи ведёт бой, стоя на руках, также одолевая нескольких врагов, Усопп запускает яйцо в голову соперника, который также получает по голове палкой от Нами. Появляется другой Морской Король, которого Луффи нейтрализует своим ударом. Затем мелькают изображения Багги, Куро и Дона Крига. Далее, Луффи приземляется на палубу и ухмыляется, проносятся изображения Арлонга, Альвиды, Смокера и Драгона. На ветру развевается флаг Соломенной Шляпы. Луффи вращает свою шляпу на пальце, камера приближается к ней, после чего шляпа оказывается на голове Шанкса, который отворачивается, и за ним следуют члены его команды: Лаки Ру, Ясопп и Бенн Бекман. В последних сценах показаны улыбающимися все главные персонажи: Луффи, Зоро и Нами, смотрящие в камеру, а затем Санджи и Усопп. Мимо камеры пролетает чайка и появляется последний кадр с логотипом сериала. Ремикс 2008 года Опенинг начинается с кадров Гранд Лайна, парусов Таузенд Санни с несколькими пролетающими чайками. Одна из них летит в сторону камеры. Когда она пролетает, мы видим Луффи, стоящего на палубе, повернувшись к нам спиной. Происходящее на экране вписывается в белый логотип One Piece. Камера возвращается к Луффи, за которым уже стоит вся команда, и в этот раз появляется настоящий логотип сериала (затем появляется канат, который вдевается в букву E, стилизованную под якорь, обвивается вокруг нижней полосы и зажимается в зубах Весёлого Роджера). Затем, одетый в другую одежду Луффи, идёт по пляжу. Один за другим, за ним появляются члены его команды (в порядке присоединения по сюжету). Луффи начинает бежать, и члены команды следуют за ним, чуть не оставив Усоппа позади, который бежит вдогонку. В следующей сцене главные герои продолжают свой бег, в то время, как на фоне показаны все второстепенные положительные персонажи, включая, что удивительно, Фокси и его команду. Затем сменяют друг друга в порядке появления по сюжету портреты главных злодеев (Багги с Альвидой, Куро и Джанго, Дон Криг, Арлонг, Вапол, Крокодайл, Энель и Роб Луччи. Затем, камера показывает крупным планом каждого из бегущих главных героев (сохраняя порядок). В следующей сцене главные герои молча прощаются с Виви, подняв руки с изображёнными на них сомволами дружбы (в форме буквы "X"). Показана сама Виви и Кару, отвечающая тем же жестом, после чего камера отдаляется и показывает Гоинг Мерри, плывущий в закат. Камера возвращается к Таузенд Санни, который отрывается в небо мощным Coup De Burst. Далее, из стен Триллер Барка восстаёт Орз, в то время как Луффи готовится атаковать, используя Второй Гир. Остальные члены команды также готовы к бою, как и Брук, который показан отдельно от остальных. Далее следуют дополнительные групповые снимки: Дозор, Горосэи, Дофламинго с Кумой, Михок, сражение Эйса и Тича, Драгон, Белая борода и Роджер. Следющими показаны Шанкс и его команда. Камера возвращается к главным персонажам, и на этой сцене опенинг заканчивается. 2012 AAA Версия У этой композиции нет своего видеоряда. Она используется в Эпизоде Нами во время последних сцен, когда Нодзико отдаёт Нами свой браслет,главные герои отплывают из деревни Кокояси, а Нами крадёт бумажники всех её жителей. Эта песня также была использована в эпизоде 516. Версия Коты Синдзато Использована в конце Эпизода Луффи, а также доступна в его альбоме. Галерея Оригинальная версия 2008 Remix 'Текст' thumb|right|335 px |} Версия Соломенной Шляпы Была произведена версия песни, исполненная главными героями. В эпизодах 279-283 эта песня заменила оригинальную композицию "We Are!". ТВ-версия заканчивается после первого появления строчки "WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!". Также, вышло две версии этой песни: первая с шестью членами и вторая с семью (когда Нико Робин вступила в команду). Версия с девятью членами появилась после присоединения Брука к главным героям. |} Слова в One Piece Grand Battle 2/Rush |} Русская версия (Comix-art) thumb|right|335 px We are! — исполнитель на русском языке: Владимир Лазарев.Помимо Tv версии существует и полная.Что интересно You wanna be my friend и We are on the cruise не были перведены. Все наши дерзкие мечты мы объединим, Пускай ведут нас за собою словно карта. One Piece! В плавание нам компас будет лишь мешать, Ждут авантюры нас, Куда плыть — нам решать. Коль сокровище найти, Что закрыто в глубине Перестанет быть легендой метка клада на холсте. И пускай наша прыть, Наш кураж и желанье жить, Не по нраву для других, И что с того? Нам это право все равно! Все наши дерзкие мечты мы объединим, Пускай ведут нас за собою словно карта. Карман полон монет, Скажи мне: you wanna be my friend? We are, we are on a cruise! We are! Прочее *Сцены в ремикс-версии были перерисованы в более поздних эпизодах. Эти изменения включают детализацию лиц героев, покраску фоновых персонажей, сотрясение экрана в сцене с Орзом и другое положение шляпы Луффи, когда тот использует Второй гир. *Эта песня присутствует во всех играх серии Grand Battle. В играх One Piece Grand Battle! 2 и One Piece Grand Battle! Rush!, однако, текст песни изменён. *В этом опенинге в камео появляется Пандамен. Он виден в правой части экрана, бегущим с мечом в группе прочих противников как раз перед атакой Зоро. *Эта песня является частью 27-го сингла группы TVXQ (Tokoshinki). Сингл состоит из песен Share the World!, We Are!, и Asu wa Kuru Kara, и называется "Сингл One Piece", так как все три песни появляются в определённое время в сериале (третья является также эндингом). Сингл дебютировал в чартах Орикона и был распродан тиражом в 58,952 копий в день выпуска. *Дон Криг появляется в первой версии опенинга с длинными волосами — точно так, как он показан на розыскной листовке, а не как он изображён в самом аниме. *Интересно, что сигары Смокера не были убраны в версии 4kids. В самих эпизодах, однако, сигар не было. *В этом опенинге у Смокера волосы белого цвета как в манге, вместо серого как в аниме. *In Chapter 339 of the manga Gantz, a group of people who were being abducted by aliens sang the first verse of the One Piece theme song, to keep their spirits up. *An instrumental version of this song is used as background music for each episode preview for the first half of the series, before being substituted by We Go! instrumentals for previews of Episode 518 and onwards. *На кадре с Арлонгом, на здании его базы написано "Arlone". *Оригинальный опенинг присутствует на коллекционном DVD с опенингами различных аниме-экранизаций журнала Shônen Jump, выпущенного в честь его 45-летия. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:We Are! en:We are! es:We Are! fr:We are ! id:We Are! it:We Are! pl:We Are! pt:We Are! tr:We Are! Категория:Опенинги One Piece Категория:Музыка One Piece